Recueil d'OS
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Se situe pendant le dernier épisode de la saison 7. Petite série d'OS, surtout entre le Clara et Docteur, et River.
1. Pour elle

Mon premier os sur doctor who. Il se situe pendant la scène final de l'épisode final de la septième saison. Et urtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à critiquer pour me faire avancer.

* * *

Elle y est allé.

Elle ne devait pas.

Elle est morte par ma faute, encore.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il y a toujours une chance de la ramener.

Mais serait-ce vraiment elle?

Ou serait-ce un de ses échos?

Maintenant qu'elle est rentré dans ma ligne temporelle, pourrais-je vraiment un jour la retrouver, ma Clara?

Pourrais-je revoir sa joie de vivre qui m'a fait renaître?

Car c'est grâce à elle si je suis encore là, encore vivant.

Et elle m'a sauvé, encore une fois.

En mourant, encore une fois.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, je vais la ramener, et c'est moi qui la sauverai. Peut-être que…

Si je rentre dans ma propre ligne temporelle, pourrais-je la ramener?

D'après toi, River, c'est impossible.

Mais l'impossible reste possible, tant qu'on y croit, tant qu'on a la force d'y croire.

Car elle ne peut pas mourir, pas encore.

Pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé.

Mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyens pour la sauver.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, et que je la retrouve sans qu'elle ne se rappel de moi, comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

Et je sais que ça a été insupportable pour toi.

Après la douleur physique, la douleur morale.

Mais si c'était possible, pourquoi pas?

Qu'est-ce que je risquerais à le faire, tu peux me le dire?

Au point où j'en suis, je préfère mourir que vivre sans elle.

Je ne supporterai pas une perte de plus, un adieu de trop.

Alors autant y allé.

Peut-être que je ne pourrais plus en sortir.

Et alors?

Elle sera là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et tu le sais mieux que quiconque, une vie sans la personne qu'on aime ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

Alors, pourquoi veux-tu m'en empêcher?

Pour me protéger?

Pour ça c'est déjà trop tard.

Mais si j'y vais, je pourrais la protéger.

Elle m'a donné sa vie plus d'une fois, et je la sauverai coûte que coûte.

Avec ou sans ton accord.

Même si je t'aime.

Car je l'aime plus que tout.

Alors adieu.

* * *

Une petite review? *fais des yeux doux digne du chat pottés*

Siouplait?


	2. Tu l'aime?

_Et voilà un nouvel os, encore situé dans le dernier épisode de la saison 7. Il s'agit d'une petite "discussion" entre River et le docteur à propos de Clara. N'hésitez pas à critiquer!_

* * *

_-Tu l'aime?_ Demanda River alors que Clara venait de rentrer dans sa ligne temporelle.  
La question sonnait faux, comme si une seule réponse n'était pas possible, ou plutôt comme si toutes les réponses étaient possible. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça changerai? Peut-être tout, peut-être rien…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à donner une réponse correct, autant pour elle que pour lui. Peut-être que ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était de l'amour, ou peut-être pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, comme si ses pensées était protégé par une combinaison de code impossible à déchiffrer.

Mais de toute évidence, quand on parle du docteur, on ne s'attend pas à avoir la réponse la plus simple du monde. Ni même la plus compliqué. On ne s'attend à rien, ou plutôt à tout.

Et là, toutes les réponses étaient possible, semblaient plausible, mais n'exprimait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Et même en admettant que c'est de l'amour, quel genre d'amour serait-ce? Un amour où l'on s'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Un amour où l'on peut tout sacrifier pour l'autre?

Oui, c'était ce genre d'amour là. Sinon, comment expliquer que Clara ce soit tué pour le sauver, et que lui allait en faire de même? Même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment mort.

Car ils peuvent toujours revenir, n'est-ce pas? Car le docteur va sauver Clara, sa fille impossible, quitte à perdre beaucoup plus que sa vie. Quitte à perdre son avenir, et son passé aussi. Quitte à perdre ses souvenirs, et ses regrets.

Du moment qu'il la sauve elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Ou peut-être que si?

Bien sûre que beaucoup d'autres choses sont importante, mais pas à ses yeux. À ses yeux, c'est elle la chose la plus importante, la personne pour qui il risque sa vie, la personne pour qui il accepte de mourir si elle peut vivre. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux. La personne à qui il tient le plus.

La personne… qu'il aime.

_-Tu l'aime?_ Répéta à nouveau River.  
_-Je…oui._ Admit alors le docteur, avant de se lever et de rentrer dans sa propre ligne temporelle.

* * *

Perso, je trouve que la dernière ligne gâche tout... Après je sais pas :S

Eh, une p'tite review?


End file.
